This CDMAS pilot study of 297 retired teachers tested the feasibility of conducting a large scale intervention study of anti-oxidants to prevent atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease. It was extremely successful, with high rates of enrollment, adherance, and follow-up. Analyses are ongoing.